


Secret Fear

by Otter_Love_ASL



Series: One-Shot Sunday [3]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Fair, Gen, Multi, rollercoaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otter_Love_ASL/pseuds/Otter_Love_ASL
Summary: The gang goes to a fair, while one person first experiences everything, another must overcome their fear. Prompt by Daiseyangel (Fanfiction.Net). Full prompt inside.
Series: One-Shot Sunday [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917127
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Secret Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: From Dasiyangel (Babysitting & Zoos & Accusations, Oh My!) – the gang or some combination of them goes to a fair or carnival and one of them is a bit afraid to go on a rollercoster but manages to overcome their fear?

"This is fun guys," Kim comments as the intelligence walks through the crowd at the fair.

"So fun," Jay sarcastically comments as they pass a drunk man stumbling to who knows where.

"Come one, this is better than patrolling these things," Adam joins in on the conversation.

"It can't be that bad," Hailey comments.

"When was the last time that you had to pull patrol duty, Upton?" Kevin asks.

"Not since I've been living with her," Vanessa answers for Hailey.

"Kim, do you think you can get Platt to put those two on a patrol shift?" Kevin asks motioning to the two detectives, knowing Kim has a weird relationship with the desk sergeant.

"How did I get dragged into this?" Jay asks.

"Because it's probably been just as long that you had to patrol one of these things," Vanessa answers while Kim answers at the same time.

"Maybe?"

* * *

The group walks around the fairgrounds, mostly following Vanessa and Kim.

"They really are enjoying themselves, aren't they?" Jay asks.

"You know Kim," Hailey answers, referring to how she is always the one looking for the light of the situation. "And there's not a lot of time for this type of thing in the system," Hailey reminds Jay.

"Yeah, I guess as shitty as our dads were, we should count ourselves lucky that we weren't in the system."

"Hey, guys," Vanessa calls to the boys and Hailey. "Let's go. There's a rollercoaster at the other end. It looks awesome."

Kevin and the two detectives pick up their pace because they know that she will drag them herself. While the others follow Kim and Vanessa, no one notices Adam slowing down.

"What's your favorite thing so far?" Hailey asks.

"Everything. I can't believe that I've never been to one of these things before," Vanessa tells her amazed by everything around them.

"Are you guys sure that we have time?" Adam asks, trying to get out of the ride.

"We have plenty of time. We have off tomorrow," Hailey tells her ex.

"Isn't the fair closing for the night soon?" He tries again.

"We still have another hour," Jay answers looking at his watch.

"What is up with you, brother?" Kevin asks his best friend.

"Are you afraid?" Kim asks.

"No, nothing. Just concerned about time," Adam answers both Kim and Kevin at the same time.

"Guys come on, the line is moving," Hailey calls to the group of officers.

The three move up in the line.

* * *

"You okay, Ruz?" Jay asks when their group is next in line.

"Yeah, fine," he answers, trying to sound indifferent.

"Then why did your voice get a little higher just now?" Jay asks with a smirk.

"Jay, leave him alone," Hailey smacks her partner in the shoulder.

"Relax, Adam," Vanessa joins in. "This one doesn't even look that big," the rookie tries to reassure her teammate.

The line moves up again and the gang gets into the dividers for the different sections of the rollercoaster. Kevin grabbing Vanessa so they are in the first cart, claiming this is the only way to get the full experience.

Hailey and Jay in line for the seats behind them and Kim and Adam are in the front of the cart behind the four of them.

"Relax," Kim reassures Adam as they are strapped in and the harness goes in place, tightening to keep them secure.

Once the ride attendants make sure that everyone's strapped in and secured, they feel the ride start to move forward.

Feeling the movement, Adam closes his eyes and counts down until it stops. Between feeling his heart both beating out of his chest and climbing in his throat he can hear both Kim and Vanessa laughing in between their screams and Kevin's lout voice pointing out what is next. He can't hear anything from the two detectives but knows their probably up to something.

After what feels like forever, Adam can feel the ride come to a stop. Opening his eyes, Adam can see that they are stopped right before the launching point of the ride, waiting for the second coaster to leave the platform. Seeing that one leave, the coaster that they are on lurches forward and stops again, letting out a hiss before an announcement that the harness will be lifted and to keep their hands on their laps.

The group exits the ride and meets at the bottom, getting pushed towards the exit by the crowd.

"What did you think, Vanessa?" Kevin asks.

"It was awesome!" Vanessa exclaims.

"Glad you liked it," Hailey adds. "You good?" She asks Adam when she sees him frozen in place.

"Yeah, but I'm not going on another one until the next time the fair comes," he tells her.

"That's a year away," Kim comments.

"I know," Adam confirms.

The group laughs at his comment, "Come on, let's find something that isn't going to make Ruze look like he just stared down Medusa," Jay jokes.

He gets various responses of agreement and a protest from Adam before they search for something that they can all agree on.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I know that I said my stories will never be under 1,000 words and that both this and my last Awareness one-shot, did not meet that statement, but I feel like I don't have a good grasp on how to write them as a group, nor did I know where I was going with that last one-shot. I do better with pairs rather than bigger groups.
> 
> Update on Stories:
> 
> \+ "Rock Bottom": I have not forgotten about it. It will be completed, but I am holding off on working on that until I have time to do more research to portray the subject in a respectful manner.
> 
> \+ "Man's Best Friend": On hiatus. I am going to use this time to edit and add it to my AO3 as well as deciding on how I want to move forward with Hailey and Jay's relationship. Let me know what you think.
> 
> \+ Whump prompt by floopdeedoopdee: in progress. Chapter 1 is complete, chapter 2 is in progress; it will be 5 chapters. I will post when it is complete, one chapter a week. It is slow because it is very case involved, and I never did a fic that was, so it is me on a learning curve.
> 
> +"Silence is a Strange Sound":3 Chapters completed. The problem with that one is that I am using the deaf chapter from here for the first chapter, so I am trying to make all chapters around 3,000 words which takes me more time than my normal 1,000-2,000 word chapters. It is going to be more of a slow moving story than my other fics as I am being very detailed and conscientious of how it is being written including information of ASL and Deaf culture. ***Will up date on the first of each month. Hopefully, I can get more time to write and update twice a month.***
> 
> +"One-shot Sunday": Taking request. I don't have enough ideas to continue this on my own. I am using this to do A/U, as well as cannon. I am still working on how to write the team as a group and not as pairs. Am comfortable with writing sports too, if you want something like that (Baseball, Soccer/Football, (American) Football, & Hockey).
> 
> \+ "Awareness One-Shots": Keep an eye out for these. One more this month. More will follow in October; if you want one for a specific awareness, PM me ahead of time so I can do some research. I try to post them on the corresponding day. I wanted to do a remembrance one for the 19th anniversary for September 11, but felt that I couldn't do it justice since I was 4 when it happened.
> 
> +++ Effect on Vanessa Leaving+++
> 
> \+ RB- has not been introduced in that story yet. Unknown what will happen.
> 
> \+ MBF- will continue to be in story. Is really pushing for Hailey and Jay to be together. Is an important factor in that story. Will she be there by the end? I don't know.
> 
> \+ Whump prompt- depends on when I publish it. She is in it right now, but not a major factor. I may change her for the replacement if there is one.
> 
> \+ SiaSS- She will be present at least at the start. Subject to change.
> 
> \+ One-shot Sundays & Awareness One Shots- Depends on the season that the one shot is set. Season not explicitly stated. Just guess by characters used.


End file.
